Fate
by Scifan
Summary: Some Season 4 spoiler: John and Teyla have a heated arguement and she leaves Atlantis. Fate comes in and he's is faced with dealing life without her. Very angsty. Warning: Character in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

John, Ronon and Rodney have just walked through the gate. John remains silent as they continue down the path towards the nearest village.

"The village is a good hike from here, but if we continue in a good pace it shouldn't take too long," announces Ronon.

"Why did Teyla leave any way?" asks Rodney.

Rodney looks at Ronon, who was glancing at John, and John tries to avoid any eye contact with either one of them.

"Oh, you didn't!" Rodney snips at John. "Tell me you didn't say something stupid enough to make her this mad!"

John's silence and guilty look was evidence enough for Rodney and he could tell that whatever John had said to her was tearing him up inside.

It's been three days since she left and her absence was driving him mad. He tried to hold back his tongue after she announced that she was married and was having a child by some unknown member of her people. Well, unknown to him.

Ronon and Rodney had met him once while they were helping with supplies. Teyla introduced them, but never led on that they were seeing each other. Ronon didn't even pick up on it. The only thing that they remember was that he was a person that kept to himself. Even though he was grateful for all of Atlantis's help, he thought that Teyla and the rest of their people were too dependant on what Atlantis could do for them.

Flashes of her anger flood John's mind. It was a face he saw before but he couldn't understand why she would be so angry at him. The first time he saw that furious look on her face was when the Seer grabbed his hand. He was almost frightened by what he saw. He knew that it had to do with something he said, but while he was seeing the vision it wasn't that clear in what it was. At that time, all he could concentrate on was how upset and mad she was and that she was leaving.

"_Chose your words wisely and tell her how you really feel about her or you may lose her forever," spoke the Seer. "It is your choice. Not all you have seen is set in stone."_

The Seer gave John a weak smile and walked away. John was too speechless to ask him any questions and by the time he had some it was too late, Sam had called a meeting for Teyla to announce her news.

"Do you smell that?" asks Ronon.

"No. What do you smell?" John finally speaks.

"It's smoke and lots of it," replies Ronon.

Both Rodney and John smell the air again. This time they can smell it too. The village was extremely close. They quickly run to investigate. When the arrived their hearts sunk. The village was vacant. Ronon points out an area where there looked like a struggle. Only one of the homes was burnt down.

Ronon points to the once burning cooking fire, "It looks like during the struggle the fire got too close to this house and burnt it down."

"What happened here? Where they attacked or…" John starts asking.

Rodney interrupts him, "Culled. The village has been culled." Rodney was behind the charred home looking down solemnly.

John rushes over and Rodney tries to hold his hand out to prevent John to come any closer.

"Sheppard don't!" Rodney yells.

It is too late. John sees the lifeless, drained body on the ground. Ronon is right behind John and sees it as well. Ronon quickly walks away and releases a painful cry, as John collapses to his knees next to withered body. His body begins to shake from holding in his emotions and his eyes begin to water up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheppard. It might not be her. I know the clothes look like hers, but this person could've just got them from the same place," Rodney tries to say convincingly.

John slowly shakes his head, "No It's her. I got it for her birthday last year." He reaches out and gently touches a blemish on the jacket. "She felt so bad that it was ruined on the first time wearing it that she just left it in her closet."

Rodney lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Sheppard, there's nothing we can do. We need to bring her home with us." John quietly nods. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

John jerks his head around, "Of course it's my fault! If I didn't say those hurtful things she wouldn't… she wouldn't be…" John couldn't even say it. He looks away from Rodney, remains there kneeling and mourning. Rodney decides to help Ronon make a stretcher to bring back her remains.

_John remembers leaving the conference room without saying a word. He was too stunned after the announcement Teyla just gave. He was hoping to leave without a scene. _

"_John? John, please wait!" Teyla pleaded. _

_He stops and tries to not show his emotions, but she sees right through him. She gives him a pleading look. _

"_I'm happy for you. Is that what you want me to say? Can I leave now?" John said with a tone mixed with sarcasm._

"_Please, John, I need your support on this, "implored Teyla._

_Before he could stop himself the words jumped out of his mouth, "Why do you need my support now? Looks like you were fine with getting married and getting pregnant without my supports or any of us here in Atlantis"_

_He can see the hurt look on his face, but his anger got the best of him. "It's funny that need my support now. Tell me Teyla, would you still what my support if your people weren't missing?"_

_As soon as the words escape he regretted them, "Oh God, Teyla. I didn't mean that. I was just angry. I… I'm sorry."_

_Her expression of hurt quickly turned into rage. The look on her face scared him and she had every right to feel that way towards him. _

_She points an accusative finger, "You do not need to worry about wanting your support any longer Colonel Sheppard!"_

"_Teyla please, I said I was sorry," John begged. _

_She paid no mind to his apology. She quickly turned and stormed away. _

John looks up and sees Ronon and Rodney around him. They have a handcrafted stretcher made from branches, twine and fabric that they found.

"We need to bring her home, Sheppard," says Ronon.

John nods his head and begins his trek back towards the gate and Ronon and Rodney are right behind him. The entire way back home there is only silence between them.


	3. Chapter 3

After their return, John goes to his quarters to be alone. Rodney stays and watches Ronon release his anguished spirit on a practice dummy, and Ronon returns the favor my sitting in the mess hall with Rodney while he tries to comfort his depression with food.

Sam is trying to get a hold of John over his comm., but he ignores her. He finally shuts it off. She is the last person he wants to speak to right now.

He pleaded with her to let him go after Teyla when she left on her quest to find her people alone. Sam wanted to respect Teyla's decision to be on her own, even though she didn't want to see Teyla leave either. She tried to explain that it was the same respect she showed for Ronon when he wanted to leave Atlantis, but this gave him very little comfort.

When Sam tried to ask him what had happened that made her want to leave, but John remained vague and just stressed that he wanted to go after her. Sam denied his request and ordered him to wait three days before trying to talk to her. Maybe be then, Teyla's temper would have calmed down.

John can feel the heat coming off of his neck just thinking of Sam's order. If she only did what he asked or let him go a day earlier, maybe she would still be alive. His anger gets the best of. He grabs one of his golf clubs and begins to swing in blind anger. As much as he wanted to blame and hate Sam, he knew that it was his action that started it.

The words of the Seer echoed in his head. It was too late for him to tell her how he really felt and it will be something he will regret the rest of his life.

Ronon and Rodney are still in the mess hall when Dr. Keller arrives. She pulls up a chair and sits across from them.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard? I figured he'd be here with the both of you," asks Keller.

Ronon gives a sympathetic sigh, "He's taking it pretty hard. He blames himself for Teyla's death."

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to all of you about," Keller begins. "It's not her. I don't know who it is, but DNA confirms that it's not her.

"Michael!" exclaims out Rodney. "It's got to be Michael behind this."

"Excuse me?" Keller asks in confusion.

"Well, I mean it would make sense. The woman had Teyla's clothes on and she was fed upon. Why would the Wraith want to deceive us like that? They would've just killed her," deducts Rodney.

Ronon agrees with the idea and gets up to leave to tell John. Rodney radios Sam to have her meet them in her office in about fifteen minutes.

Ronon gets to John's quarters. He yells through the door for him to answer and finally John gets up and unlocks it.

"That woman we found wasn't Teyla," blurts Ronon.

"What do you mean that wasn't her?" John says in confusion.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way to Carter's office," suggests Ronon. "Nice job on your room by the way." He gives John a small smirk.

John face contorts thinking about it, "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

John, Ronon and a small group of scientists and Marines go back to village to see if they can find any clues that will lead them to Teyla. Rodney is at the DHD trying to get as many gate addresses as possible. As John approaches the area where they found the body he slowly walks by and continues to stare in that direction.

Ronon places a hand on John's shoulder, "It wasn't her remember." John releases a sigh and nods. "We'll find her Sheppard, and if Michael is involved, he and his creatures will all die."

Hours later, John reports back to Sam to let her know that they haven't found any clues, but they were going to give a few more minutes and return so Rodney can work on the gate addresses. Sam acknowledges and the gate closes.

Within minutes after Sam was talking to John, the gate is activated. The technician announces that its Teyla's IDC and that she's coming in hot. The standard guards stand by the iris to make sure unwelcome guests do not breach the gate room. Teyla comes running in and is relieved to be safe.

Sam meets her by the stairs in the gate room and has a look of confusion and happiness.

"Teyla, it's so good to see that you are ok," Sam says with a smile.

Teyla sighs in relief, "Yes, this last planet was not welcoming when I was trying to get information about my people."

Sam looked confused, "You mean Michael didn't capture you?"

Now Teyla looked perplexed.

Sam continues, "The last planet we knew you were on was culled. There was a woman with your clothes on and we thought she was you, until Dr. Keller proved otherwise. We. Well, actually Rodney figured that it must be some kind of deception from Michael and that he captured you. John, Ronon, Rodney a few other men are combing the planet now for clues of your whereabouts and should be back shortly."

Teyla turns her head to look at the gate and then back to Sam.

"Then I will go to my quarters before Colonel Sheppard comes through," Teyla sadly remark.

Sam gives her a little smile, "Teyla, I don't think you understand. During this whole ordeal, John was the one that took it the hardest. He realized his mistake immediately and wanted me to let him go see you the same day you left, but I wouldn't let him. I had him wait three days, figuring you both needed to calm down."

Sam jesters to Teyla to head towards her office and there they sit down.

Sam continues, "As soon as I cleared John to go, he went to go see you. He was crushed, along with Ronon and Rodney, but more so John. He was blaming himself for your death and me for not letting him see you earlier." Teyla remains quiet and surprised.

Sam leans forward onto her desk, "Teyla, John hid away in quarters while Ronon and Rodney mourned you together. Honestly, if Dr. Keller didn't reveal that the woman wasn't you and if Rodney didn't come up with Michael being the reason, I think he'd still be in his quarters." Sam reaches for her comm. "Let me have them notified that you're back."

"Please, do not do that," asks Teyla.

"Teyla, I understand that you maybe still mad John, but that's no reason…"

"I am not upset with him now, but when he comes back…" Teyla searches for her words carefully. "It is hard to explain, but John does not like to show his true feelings to often. I only wish to be able to tell him first, alone."

Sam gives a big sigh, "I…I don't know Teyla. I really don't think that it's right for me not to tell them when they get back. They've been through enough already."

"I understand Colonel Carter and you may tell the others, but please try to find away to have Colonel Sheppard to go to his quarters. There, I will meet with him. I truly believe we need this time alone to resolve our differences. Otherwise, we may never get this opportunity again. After I talk to him, I will tell you what has happened during the past few days."

Reluctantly Sam agrees and Teyla leaves. Sam orders the rest of the staff not to say anything and they comply.

About ten minutes pass and John, Ronon, Rodney and the rest of the team finally return. Ronon, Rodney and Sam head towards her office, but John walks right by her.

"John, where are you going?" asks Sam.

"I'm going to my quarters. Rodney can fill you on everything," broods John.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Rodney starts to debrief Sam on what the found or didn't find, Sam tells them that Teyla had just arrived and she is fine. Ronon and Rodney quickly whip around to go tell John, but she stops them and tells the reason why.

Ronon and Rodney are both relieved and happy that Teyla is alive.

Rodney pats Ronon on his shoulder, "Come on let's celebrate. I heard the have meatloaf today and I'm starving."

Ronon smiles widely and Sam lowers her head to conceal her smirk.

John dreads going to his quarters. He remembers what state he has left it in and he isn't looking forward to cleaning it up. Exhaustion is also creeping over him. He doesn't think he will get any sleep, but he knew had to try so he could keep looking for Teyla.

He gets to his doorway, freezes and releases a long sigh. He walks forward and the door slides open. The room is dark and his head hangs low. Before he reaches his bed he hears movement behind him. He turns around and sees Teyla standing.

He turns back around towards his bed, "Great John! Now you're hallucinating."

"You are not seeing things John, I am really here," Teyla says softly.

So many emotions flood into him and frozen in place. He can feel his eyes begin to water up. He looks in front of him and notices that his room was no longer a disaster.

"John? Did you not hear me?" she asks.

He struggles not to choke on his words, "I'm afraid that if I turn around you'll be gone."

That was only half the truth. He also didn't want her to see him this way.

"John, please look at me," she pleads. She turns the light on.

He slowly turns around and behind his small smile she can see his watery bloodshot eyes. She tilts her head slightly and gives him a sympathizing look.

"I am so sorry John. If I had know that all this had happened I would have come back sooner," she says as she moves a little closer.

John can feel his heart beat faster as she draws nearer. Every part of his being wants to grab her and never let her go, but he's afraid that she's still upset with him.

His silence concerns her and as she observes him more she can see him slightly shaking.

"John?" she says softly.

He lets out a quivering exhale, "I am _so_ sorry for what I said to you and I regretted it as soon as I said it. When we found that woman in the village and we thought she was you, I… I died inside."

He begins to turn away, but she stops him and wraps her arms around him. He holds her tightly and nestles his cheek in her hair. He can slowly feel all of his stress fade away.

"I don't want you to be mad at me or even hate me, but I can't handle losing you more," whispers John.

"I am not mad at you or hate you and you will never lose me," she reassures him.

Without meaning to he utters, "I already have."

When she hears him she pulls away a little, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. This is not the time. You have enough on your plate," he replies.

"No, I want to know what you mean," she demands.

He closes his eyes for a moment and tries to chose his words wisely, "You are already married and having his child. Nothing I say now will change that and it just might make things worse between us. I won't take that chance."

They embrace again for which seems like forever before Teyla suggests finding Ronon and Rodney. He asks her to give him a few seconds to freshen up and she says she'll wait for him out in the corridor.

As soon as his door slides shut she say, "I still love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Writer's note: I know I was planning to end the story and then do an epilogue, but I changed my mind and I started to add more to the story. Enjoy**_

John and Teyla head towards the mess hall to meet up with Ronon and Rodney. She warns him that they most likely already know, because she allowed Colonel Carter to tell them. He's a little hurt, but when she explains that she did it because she was afraid of him hiding his true feelings, he understands. He also hates that she knows him so well.

When they get to the mess hall, Ronon gets up and picks her up to give her a hug. She squeals in surprise. Rodney and John stand back watching with broad smiles.

Rodney offers to get Teyla some food and she accepts graciously. While they are eating, Teyla tells them what had happened during the past few days. When she left, she went to the village, which was recently culled, to visit her friend Mira. Her face shows her sadness thinking about the loss of her friend.

She explains that she asked Mira to allow her to leave her clothes and belongings there while she traveled to look for her people. She also told Mira that she could borrow some of clothing, knowing that she and her family were poor people and was in need of new garments. Teyla would plan to retrieve some of her other belongings at a later time.

Before Teyla left on her quest, Mira offered her some food and a place to sleep for the night and she accepted. Teyla also talked about the recent adventures of her being pregnant and the argument she had with John to Mira.

Mira was a young but wise woman. She was able to get Teyla to understand how John might feel and that she should take a couple more days to calm down. She suggested then returning to resolve their difference and that was what Teyla agreed to do.

The next day she left. During the following two days she went to many worlds, asking if anyone had information about her people. Unfortunately, the last world was so afraid that something similar would happen to them that they chased her away with their primitive weapons.

During the next few months, Teyla's pregnancy progresses well and her relationship with John is stronger than ever. He is always attentive with her need and he occasionally goes out of his way to satisfy her unusual cravings. Most of the time John, Ronon, Rodney, Lorne and other members of Atlantis are working hard to try to find her people.

Teyla is starting to have trouble sleeping. In her dreams she sees glimpses of Kanan with her people. They are in a dark damp room. Some look brave and strong, but most are frightened. This continues for the next few nights.

Dr. Keller notices Teyla looking extremely tired and she is worried about her. Teyla tells her about her dream, but Teyla dismisses it. She tells Keller that she believes her dreams are from her constantly worrying about her people.

As she is walking down the corridor she begins to have her vision again. John is a way behind her. He sees her stopping in the middle of the hallway and staring out into the distance. He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't hear him. He places his hands on her shoulders and she snaps out of it.

"Teyla, are you ok?" John asks with concern.

She looks a little dazed, "Um, yes. I think some how Kanan is trying to reach me."

She notices John's brief look of dissatisfaction at the mention of her husband's name, but she doesn't say anything to him about it.

"I need to talk to Colonel Carter," she says. John gives her a confused look, but he follows her any way.

When they get to Sam's office she explains about her visions and that she believes it is a way to find her people. She continues to tell them that at first she thought it was a dream and she saw her people, but this last time she saw a DHD console and the address. They all agree to check it out; they search their database for the address and find it.

John, his team and several Marines gear up to search the planet. Teyla is very insistent that she goes with them and even though John doesn't agree Sam allows her to go. He reluctantly agrees.

They get a hold of the Daedalus, since it's on its way back to Atlantis, and Atlantis finds out they are close to the planet in Teyla's vision. Colonel Caldwell agrees to help and will be ready to beam up the Athosian people when they find them. He expects to be there within a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Once there, on the planet, the teams find a building that looks abandoned. Rodney scans for life signs, but there are so many of them that are scattered in the lower levels that he doesn't know which one are Teyla's people.

John tells his teams to stay on high alert because they don't know what they are up against. Most of the Marines stay stationed outside of the building while John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla head down below. As they descend deeper into the building, Teyla freezes in place and John sees a familiar look.

"Wraith?" John asks.

"I am not sure," Teyla begins. "It's Wraith, but something is different."

Her eyes start to roll back, her breathing quickens and she looks scared. She grabs her head in pain and she's about to collapse, but John catches her.

"Teyla, what's wrong?" he questions. "Is it a queen?"

She looks at him with terror, "No, it's Michael. He's the one that took my people and I am afraid he knows we are here because of me."

John informs the men left outside the building that Michael is involved, to look out for any of his creatures and to start setting up some explosives to destroy the facility after he gives the all clear.

John rounds a corner carefully looking out for any of Michael's monsters. He notices a shadow and raises his weapon, but it is too late. The giant bug swings one of its arm, John goes flying into the air and slams into a wall. He is knocked out cold. Teyla runs over to check on him as Ronon and Rodney start shooting at the bug that attacked John.

More creatures start to come out of the woodwork and Ronon and Rodney do their best to defend themselves, but it begins to look grim. Luckily, Lorne and a few of his men show up to assist them. He tells Ronon and Rodney that he noticed on the life signs detector that a mass of life signs were heading their way and he knew that most likely it wasn't the Athosians either.

Ronon turns to where Teyla and John were, but Teyla is gone. John is slowly regaining conscience and groans in pain. A little blood is trickling from the cut on his forehead. He looks around and notices that Teyla is gone too.

"Where's Teyla?" John asks while Ronon helps him up.

"We don't know. She was with you, but while we fighting off the giant creepies she disappeared," Rodney states.

"Do you think she would left on her own?" questions Lorne.

Ronon, John and Rodney shake their heads no.


	8. Chapter 8

John starts to feel lightheaded and quickly braces himself against the wall behind him. He notices a piece of fabric sticking out of the wall.

"Look. This looks like part of Teyla's coat. How did it get stuck here?" questions John.

Rodney shines a light from his weapon to look better and points to a slight opening in the corner of the wall, "That's why. This is a hidden panel. She must have been taken through here."

John pulls out some C-4, "Good thing I brought these with me."

He sets the charge and they take cover. After the explosion, it reveals another hallway. John suggests to Lorne to take his team to find the Athosians and John will go with Ronon and Rodney to find Teyla.

John still feels unsteady. He knows he probably has a concussion, but he also needs to find Teyla. It's more vital now since Michael is involved. He catches Ronon and Lorne observing him.

"Sir. Are you sure you should return to Atlantis or at least the Daedalus?" suggests Lorne.

John dismisses the idea and reassures him that he is ok. They soon split up in search for Teyla and her people.

As Teyla begins to wake up, she notices a bright light shining over her. It takes her a moment to adjust her eyes. She notices that she is in an unfamiliar room, her wrists and ankles are tied down and her shirt has been lifted up to expose her belly.

She franticly jerks on her straps in hope that they will break free. She can hear a sinister laugh. She knows it's Michael, but she can't see him.

"Are you not happy to be her?" he begins to taunt her as he shows himself.

"There is no use, you will not be able to break free."

Teyla hides her fear and expresses her anger, "What have you done to my people?"

He smiles, "Except for maybe a few people, I have done nothing. Don't worry, now that I have Colonel Sheppard and his people I will leave them alone… for a while."

When Teyla hears him say that he has John and everyone else, her heart sink. She forces herself to hide her grief.

"What do you want?" she asks coldly.

He brings out a wraith device and moves closer to her exposed stomach.

Teyla looks on with horror. "Please Michael. Please don't hurt my baby," she pleads.

Michael lowers his head and looks disappointed, "Do think that little of me that you believe I will harm you and your offspring?" Teyla remains silent.

"I am only using this to check the rate of your child's growth," he replies calmly. "You should be happy to know that it is doing fine."

Michael leaves to go across the room and walks up to a console. He begins to enter data about the baby.

Teyla tries to fight back the tears and attempts to be strong, but the thought of Michael harming her child is too overwhelming for her.

"Don't worry luv, I won't let Michael hurt you or your wee li'l baby and I won't let 'im hurt your people, Colonel Sheppard or everyone else," a familiar voice says in a comforting tone.

Teyla quickly turns her gaze away from Michael and towards the direction of this new, but recognizable voice. Even though she knows the accent she is not excepting who she sees and she is quiet confused.

"Carson?" she questions in almost inaudible voice.

Carson raises a finger to his lips to gesture her to stay quiet. Teyla motions her head as if to ask him to untie her.

"Teyla, what are you doing?" asks Michael.

Teyla slowly looks in his direction, but keep sight of Carson in the corner of her eye.

"I told you that you will not be able to get free," Michael confirms.

Teyla looks at Carson, back to Michael and again at Carson. Michael notices that she is looking at something and looks in the same direction as she is.

"What are you looking at, Teyla?" he asks with a puzzled tone.

She finally realizes that Michael can't see Carson. Carson gives her a wink. She comes to the conclusion that she is seeing things or the drugs that Michael used to knock her out were causing her to hallucinate.

Her eyes sadden, "Nothing. I do not see anything."


	9. Chapter 9

John's head is still pounding after the creature knocked him out. As he regains consciousness, guilt begins to sets in that he wasn't able to protect Teyla from Michael and his hideous army. He notices Ronon and Rodney take turns looking at him to make sure he's ok. He brushes them off and continues on, knowing he has to get to Teyla before Michael does something to her and her baby.

Within an hour or so, Lorne and his team find Teyla's people. The only one missing is Kanan. One of the Athosians said that he was just taken only moments before. John orders Lorne to have the Daedalus beam the Athosians up and for them to continue looking for Kanan. He hats even having that name cross his lips, but this was for Teyla. He knew she would never forgive him if he didn't try.

John starts to feel dizzy and while his team isn't looking he hugs the wall to make sure he doesn't lose his balance.

"I saw that," Ronon scolds.

John tries to pretend nothing is wrong, "Saw what?" He slowly turns his head to look around.

"I saw you using the wall to keep yourself up," Ronon continues.

"John? Is he right? Cause if he is then you need to get out of here. We can have another team beamed in here," says Rodney.

"I'm fine. And anyways I need to do this," snips John.

"No, you don't. You most like got a concussion," replies Rodney

"And we don't need to look after you and try find Teyla at the same time," argues Ronon.

"You don't understand," John pauses. "I'm the reason she was taken. I should've kept a better eye out and maybe that _thing _wouldn't have gotten the best of me," John says with concern in his voice. "And don't tell me it's not my fault either."

Ronon and Rodney look at each other and then to John. "Fine we'll continue, but if things get worse you have to back out and go to the Daedalus," Rodney demands. John hesitantly agrees.

Lorne and his men walk into a lab and see a man strapped to and examination table. He is slowly regaining consciousness.

Lorne begins to undo the man's restraints, "What's you're name?"

"I am Kanan," he answers.

"So, you are Teyla's husband?" questions Lorne. Kanan nods his heads."Have you seen Teyla?" asks Lorne.

"You mean she's here? No, I haven't seen her," answers Kanan with worry.

"Don't be concerned. We will make sure that we get her out before Michael does anything with her and the baby," reassures Lorne.

"What do you mean her and a baby?" Kanan questions.

Lorne forgot that he didn't know about Teyla's pregnancy. He explains about her vision and what eventually lead them there to rescue them. Lorne is a little surprised that Kanan didn't seem joyous of the news, but rather nervous and maybe even a little frightened.

Kanan notices the concern on Lorne's face, "I'm sorry. I am just fearful for Teyla and her safety."

Lorne shows he understands and has the Daedalus beam him up

. Lorne contacts John, "Colonel Sheppard. We found Kanan and he's on the Daedalus now."

There is silence for a brief moment over the comm.

"Sir?" Lorne repeats.

John forces himself to hide the torture that name brings to his ears. He finally answers Lorne, "Good job. Now try to make your way to our position"

Ronon, Rodney and John are about to round a corner, but Rodney stops them. He shows them that there are several life signs ahead. They all agree that Teyla is probably held in one of the rooms near by.

Ronon suggests that Rodney and him go after the creatures and John tries to find Teyla. Rodney is about to whine, but Lorne shows up with his team.

John falls back to the rear as Ronon and Lorne lead the way and start firing. It doesn't take long for them to clear a way for John to sneak through to try to find Teyla. After looking in a few rooms, he finally finds her.

Michael is about to inject Teyla with a sedative, but John points his P-90 on him and Michael freezes. A smug grin comes across Michael's face and John gives him a curious look.

"John, look out!" shouts Teyla.

But it's too late. One of the creatures came up behind and grabs him. The creature holds him tight and digs his claws deep inside into John's leg. John yells, but the only ones that can hear him were in the room. With one nod from Michael the beast throws John across the room and John lays limp on the floor.

Teyla wails as she calls his name, but her voice fades after Michael injects her.

Sergeant Crew tries to radio John, but they don't get an answer. Lorne answers instead and Crew reports that they couldn't hold the gate and a dart just went through. Lorne acknowledges.

By this time, the creatures the others had been fighting were dead or had retreated. The men quickly look for John and Teyla, but instead they find John unconscious on the floor and Ronon comes across Teyla's coat.

Rodney quickly tends to John. He finds a pulse, but it's faint. He talks to himself to try to keep calm.

"What about Teyla?" Ronon asks.

"I… I don't know. We just can't leave him here," Rodney says with a worried tone. "I'm not a doctor, but he looks real bad."

"He is," a voice rings in Rodney's ears.

Rodney whips his head around looking for the familiar voice. The others notice, but say nothing.

"Rodney, listen to me," Carson says and appears in front of Rodney.

Rodney jumps back.

"What are you doing, McKay?" booms Ronon.

Rodney points where he sees Carson, "Can't you see him? Carson is standing right in front of me." Ronon and Lorne look at each other as an awkward silence settles over the room. Rodney puts his finger up. "Look, I am telling you, he is right here!"

"Rodney! Listen to me. Colonel Sheppard is in critical condition. I'm not allowed to do anything. I'm not ev'n suppose to be here, but you need to get him through the gate to Atlantis now," Carson stresses. "He's got internal bleeding, hemorrhaging in the brain and one of those things poisoned him."

Rodney looks at Carson and almost in tears, "You said you're not allowed to help. That must mean that you ascended," says Rodney.

"Aye, I did, but we don't have time to do this now my friend," Carson smiles. "Hurry Rodney and get him out of here. I'll stay with Teyla. I will find a way to tell you where she is."

Carson disappears and Rodney finally realizes that everyone else is still there, watching with concern. He explains everything, but they don't believe him until they get John back to Atlantis and Keller confirms Carson's assessment.


	10. Chapter 10

Teyla slowly starts to wake up and finds herself in a bed and a nicely adorn room. Fine clothes are laid out for her on a chair next to her bed. They are similar to the gowns that a Wraith queen would wear she notices.

Teyla gets out of bed and walks over to the clothes. She looks at them with disgusts and becomes very angry. She uses all her strength to rip the garments and in no time she accomplishes her task.

A monitor in her room turns on and she can see Michael. He tries to put on a pleasant face but he can see that she torn up the outfits he gave her.

"I see that you do not like the items of clothing that I have provided for you. I was only trying to make you comfortable," Michael says with a slight tone of exhaustion.

Teyla tries to contain her rage, "Michael, you have taken my people, probably done unspeakable things to some of them and now you are holding me prisoner here! Do you think I can be comfortable?" Teyla begins to pace. "What do you want from me, Michael?"

Michael sighs, "I want you to be my queen Teyla and I will make it happen. One way or another."

The monitor goes black and Teyla is left by herself feeling stunned. At that moment, she felt no hope of ever going home.

**Atlantis:**

After assessing John's condition, Keller rushes John to the operating room to relieve the hemorrhaging in his brain and also any internal bleeding he has. The procedure lasts several hours, but Keller finally comes out to talk to Ronon, Rodney and Sam.

"How is he?" Sam asks.

Keller lowers her eyes briefly before addressing them, "To be honest, I can't say. We almost lost him a couple of times already. We were able to stop any bleeding he had, but that's not the worse of it. Not only do we have to deal with his head injuries, but we also have do try to find a way to deal with the poison that the creature injected into him."

"What is the poison doing to him?" Rodney asks sadly.

"It looks like it's slowly changing his DNA. I don't know. This is all so new for me. Right now we are trying to use medication to slow its progress," answers Keller.

"Can we bring sample of the poison from the dead creatures to analyze what they injected him with and then make an antidote?" questions Sam.

Keller shakes her head, "I will take too long."

"I don't understand. Is he going to be like that _thing _he was becoming last time he was infected with the retrovirus?" asks Ronon.

Keller starts to shake her head and an idea comes to mind.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," Keller begins. "This is most likely a different form of the retrovirus. I can try to see if the antidote that was use last time can do the trick."

Sam nods her head to approve and Keller quickly leaves and asking some nurses to assist her.

Sam leaves to organize some time with the Athosians, hoping to find any clues to help rescue Teyla. Major Lorne helps her with the questioning and support. Unfortunately, after talking with them, they didn't receive any new information.

Keller calls Sam on the comm. to inform her that the antidote seems to be working, but now they have a bigger problem. John has slipped into a coma.

Ronon and Rodney take turns to be with John and try to give words of comfort. They each hold back their grief in seeing him so lifeless. At one point Rodney falls asleep in the chair next to John's bed. Between pure fatigue and the lull of the respiratory, he finally loses the battle of staying awake.

Ronon is standing on the outside balcony. He roars in frustration. Not only is Teyla missing, but also his best friend, one who he would be proud to call a brother, is hanging on a thin thread. In the course of one day, he is afraid that he might lose two of his teammates, two members of his family.


	11. Chapter 11

John is still in a coma and Rodney is sitting next to him reading one of the comic books that he found in John's quarters. He hears movement behind him and he is about to say something, thinking its Ronon, but it Kanan instead.

Kanan walks in with a humble look, "May I please say a few words to Colonel Sheppard?"

Rodney looks at him with uncertainty, "I don't know if…"

Kanan interrupts, "I only wish to thank him. I will keep it brief."

Rodney nods his head, gets up and leaves the room.

Kanan walks slowly next to John and leans closer to his ear, "I just want to thank you Colonel for saving me and my people. I also want to thank you for taking such good care of my wife and our unborn child."

John's monitors begin to beep and Kanan is startled. Keller runs in and makes him leave.

"He's crashing!" Keller yells.

A medical team come running in with a deliberator and begins to work on John. Ronon, Sam and Rodney hear the commotion from outside the infirmary and they rush to see what's going on, but they are told to wait outside of the room.

Keller walks out looking tired and lowers her eyes, "I'm sorry."

The gate room is filled with the staff of Atlantis and the Marines. Sam is in her dress blues and stands by a coffin that is without a flag. A few Marines step forward and slowly walk over to the coffin with an outstretched, American flag and lay it on top. The Marines salute to Sam and she salutes back. Rodney stands next to Radek looking somber and Ronon is nowhere to be seen.

Teyla wakes up barely able to breath and tears streaming down her faces. She buries her head in her pillow and covers her mouth to keep her scream from escaping. She's not sure if Michael is still monitoring her or not and he is the last person she wants to see.

What she saw of John felt so real; she is hoping it's a dream and not a vision. She tries to calm herself down, but the memories haunt her thoughts and the tears start to flow again.

A soft, gentle voice of Carson rings in her ears, "Teyla luv, don't look at me, just listen. Michael is watching you." He sits next to her. "You're not hallucinating and I am real…"

Teyla whispers, "You ascended didn't you?"

Carson nods yes, "Aye, I have. I know I'm not supposed to interfere, but I can't let Michael do anything to you, your baby and Atlantis. I'm going to help you get out of here. Don't you worry."

"How is John?" Teyla struggles to ask.

"My dear, I don't know, but the last time I saw him it wasn't good," he answers.

Water wells up in her eyes and he tries to give her a comforting look.

"Teyla, I'm gonna leave for a little while. I'll try to find get to Atlantis to tell them where you are and see how Colonel Sheppard it. I'm sure with the finest medical team he is his fine. Don't you worry your wee little head."

Carson disappears and again she is alone, but she now she feels she has a chance to get back home safe to her people, John and Atlantis.

Rodney is sleeping in his quarters while Ronon is taking his turn to be with John.

"Rodney, wake up!" yells Carson.

Rodney sits up quick in his bed. For a brief moment he looks confused until he sees Carson.

"Oh God, Carson. You're back. I…"

Carson interrupts, "Rodney we don't have time. I know where Teyla is."

Rodney jumps out of bed, "You do? Cause we've been trying all these address for over a day and we've had no such luck and with John in a coma we…"

"He's in a coma?" Carson asks with a sigh. "I'll Teyla when I see her."

"You've seen her?" Rodney questions with concern.

"Aye. She's scared, but I told her that I was trying to help. So far that I know of Michael hasn't done anything to her. She's in a somewhat nice room. If you call being locked up nice.."

"Carson! Let's go. We need to tell the others," snips Rodney.

They both leave and Rodney calls Sam and Ronon on his comm. for a meeting. Carson finally appears before them and they are surprised to see him.

"Doc?" questions Ronon in disbelief.

"Aye Ronon, it's me."

"But how? I helped carried your coffin to Earth," Ronon asks.

"He ascended," Rodney answers quickly before Carson can say anything.

Carson sighs, "Yes, Rodney. I was getting to that, but it's more important that we talk about Teyla. I know where she is and if don't get there soon, God only knows what Michael will do to her."

Carson gives them address and the location of Teyla's room.

"I am not sure how much longer I will be allowed to help, but I'll stay with her as long as I can."

They all thank him for his help. Ronon and Rodney sadly say good-bye to their friend.

Before he leaves, he quietly sees John, "Don't worry Colonel. Help is on its way to get Teyla." He pauses for a moment. You need to also fight to get better. Atlantis needs you and don't you forget that."

In the next room, Keller rushes to one of the Marines. She later calls Sam and tells her that they lost him. Sam is saddened by the news and begins to make arrangement for a ceremony for him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Carson comes back to be with Teyla, he finds her still in bed. He tries to wake her up, but with no success. He notices a half eaten tray of food on the table in her room and realizes that Michael must have done something to her.

After an hour or so, Teyla struggles to wake up. Her head is pounding and the baby is very active. She sees Carson and gives him a weak smile after noticing his worried face.

"Teyla dear, do you know what happened after I left?" questions Carson.

Teyla is still groggy, "I… I. Um, Michael brought me some food, I started eating and then I became extremely tired. I do not know what happened after that."

"Just hang in there. Help is on its way," Carson tells her.

She gives him a weak smile, "Is John…" She could bring herself to say it.

He lowers his eyes, "I'm sorry luv, but he's in a coma."

She can feel heart ache. She hesitates to tell him about her dream, but she finally does.

"Carson, I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, but I saw Kanan visit John, something bad happens and Jennifer has to use the deliberator on him. I see her come out and said she's sorry. Then the next thing I see is a service for an American and Ronon was not there either," Teyla pauses. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know that a young Marine past away and Colonel Sheppard is still in a coma. Most likely is was a terrible dream."

Before Teyla could say anything more, the door opens. It's Michael, with something for Teyla to drink. Teyla look angry and is about to resist, but Michael begins to control her with his words.

"Teyla, you will not resist. You will come with me and we will do another treatment today," Michael smiles. "Here is a drink that will help you… relax."

Carson tries to yell at her to snap out of it, but with no luck. She drinks the liquid and follows Michael willingly.

Ronon, Lorne, Rodney and several Marines gear up to go rescue Teyla from Michael. Kanan volunteers to go, but Sam tells him no. She explains to him that he was just recently saved and they don't need to be responsible for him on this mission. He disagrees and leaves the gate room unhappy.

When the go through the gate they notice that there isn't any bug armies around. Ronon feels uncomfortable with the silence and ease of the mission. They find Teyla in one of Michael labs, lying on a table and unconscious, but Michael is nowhere to be found.

They quickly leave to go back to Atlantis. Lorne agrees with Ronon's assessment, but Rodney is just glad to have her home.

Two hours after the rescue, Teyla wakes up and is relieved to see that she is in the infirmary at Atlanits. Keller tells her that they have already done some tests and unfortunately she has bad news.

Keller sits down next to Teyla's bed, "We noticed an increase amount of Wraith DNA in your system."

Teyla looks scared, "Can I not just take what was used on John when he was affected with the retrovirus?"

'We are still unsure what it will do to you," Keller begins. "You were already part Wraith and we also don't know what it will do the to baby. We can't risk it."

Teyla sighs and changes the subject, "How is John?"

Kanan comes in and both Teyla and him embrace. He admires her pregnant belly and smiles widely.

"Can she go back to her quarters or does she have to stay here?" Kanan asks eagerly.

Keller is stunned. "Um… I suppose she can go back to her quarters. I want her to make sure she gets plenty of rest and food whenever she wants." Keller gives Teyla a wink and leaves.

Kanan helps Teyla out of bed and they begin to walk out of the infirmary when she sees John in an adjacent room. She stops and looks at Kanan.

"Can I please meet you back at my quarters?" Teyla asks with pleading eyes. "I really need to see him."

Kanan nods his head, "I understand. I will wait here for you." He smiles. "I have waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

Teyla closes the door behind her and slowly walks up to John's still body. He observes the various tubes in him and also the ventilator. Tears form in her eyes. She sits down and takes his hand and begins to caress it. She is unaware that Kanan can see her in the monitor outside of the room.

"John. I am back," Teyla pauses. She tries to hold back her emotions. "Do not give up now. We all need you here… I need you."

She lays her head next to his motionless form and before she knows it, she falls asleep. Kanan waits long enough and angrily leave the infirmary.

Hours later Teyla wakes up to a hand stroking her hair. At first she thinks it is Kanan waking her up, but as she lifts her head off the bed she sees John's open eyes and a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

It doesn't take John long to notice the pain in his throat is from the intubation's tube. Teyla gives him a sympathetic look. She starts to get up to get Keller, but he holds her hand and she sits back down.

"I really should tell Dr. Keller that you are awake," Teyla begins. "They have all been quite concern that you."

John tries to sit up a little more, but the pain of the moving tube prevents him. He looks at Teyla and then towards her stomach. She can see the deep concern and question in his eyes.

"You want to know about us?" she asks as she places her hand over her unborn child.

He nods his head very slowly.

She forces a fake smile, "We are doing fine. You need only to worry about yourself and getting better."

John gives her a disbelieving look. After knowing her for this long, he could tell that smile was only to comfort him.

She releases a sigh, " During the past couple of days…"

John's eyes widened with even more confusion.

Teyla lowers her eyes; "You were unconscious when Michael took me. I had forgotten."

She pauses for a little bit, trying to find the right words, "You've been in a coma for the past two days. From what I have been told, you were hurt very badly and because of your complicated injuries we almost lost you."

The thought of it made her very sad, but she continues, "It was only last night that I was rescued. Michael had taken me to a place and gave me a room with a bed and other furnishings." Her breathing starts to quicken.

"He tried to give me gowns that a Wraith queen would wear. He said that he would make me _his_ queen. The thought made me sick and I tore the dresses with all my strength. There was a time where I was unconscious also. I do not know what he had done to me and if it wasn't for Carson, I don't think I would be here now."

John looks even more puzzled. She smiles and tells him that she will tell him about that later.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes, "Doctor Keller said that there is a slight increase in the Wraith DNA in my blood. She's hoping that it does not progress any more and we don't know how it's going to affect the baby."

John is about to hold her hand, but at that time Kanan walks in a falls in behind Teyla. He smiles softly, bends over and gives Teyla a kiss on her forehead. John diverts his eyes and Kanan takes notice.

"I saw from the monitors outside that you were awake. Dr. Keller said she will be in her shortly," says Kanan.

He looks at Teyla lovingly, "Teyla, you've been here for quite some time. You must be tired. Why don't we go back to our quarters and I'll get you something to eat? Some of the women have made you Tuttle root soup and your favorite tea."

The sound of some sorely missed Athosian food is a comfort to hear soul and ears. She smiles widely and gets up.

"I am extremely tired and it does sound good to see everyone again." She turns to John; "I will try to see you soon."

"Yes, Colonel Sheppard. We will both come to visit you as soon as we can," smiles Kanan.

Every part of John's being screamed that something was not right about him, but without proof, Teyla would never listen to him and may even end their friendship. It's something he's not willing to risk.

Teyla and Kanan visit the Athosians and they rejoice at each other's return. They admire at her very pregnant figure and have many laughs. She devours a couple bowls of soup and Kanan gets her some tea. He reaches for a vial in his vest and places a few drops into her drink.

Unaware of what Kanan had done she delightfully enjoys her tea. Shortly after finishing she becomes extremely tired. Kanan and she excuse themselves. They barely make it to her bed when she collapses.

Kanan makes sure that she is out cold. He walks over to a little chest he has and takes out a hidden syringe. He sticks the needle into her thigh and injects some of the fluid it contained.

He sits next to her and begins to stroke her hair, "The day will come that you will no longer need John Sheppard and these people of Atlantis. You will be our leader once more. Stronger and better, he has promised that this will help you. You will thank me later."


	14. Chapter 14

After Teyla leaves with her husband, John's jealousy and mistrust towards Kanan starts to get him upset. The more he thinks of him with Teyla the faster his heart rate goes. Before too long his heart monitor goes off and it startles him. Keller comes into his room quickly to check on him.

"Colonel? Is there something wrong?" Keller asks with a stressed tone.

John shakes his head slowly and winces when he moves his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry Colonel. That tube must be really bothering you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get her after Teyla and Kanan told me that you were a wake. I believe you've been up long enough to remove it."

John gives her a relieved look. He is also glad that she didn't know why he was really upset.

"Ok Colonel Sheppard, after I take this out you're throat will be sore for a little while. So, I'd rather you not talk until it feels better. I'll get you a tablet so you can play computer games or write out anything you want to say," explains Keller. " It will only be temporary."

A few minutes later, Ronon and Rodney show up with big grins on their faces.

"It's good to see you up Sheppard," says Ronon.

"You had us worried. We didn't think that you were…" begins Rodney.

Ronon interrupts, "McKay!"

"What!" Rodney whines.

John begins to roll his eyes, but he also has an amused smile on his face.

"Well, we almost did lose him and if it wasn't for Carson, we wouldn't have found Teyla either," Rodney remarks with an attitude.

John clears his throat, but his voice is still scratchy, "Teyla mentioned Carson too."

Rodney is excited, "It was weird at first when I was the only one that saw him at first, but when it came to rescue Teyla he showed himself to Sam and Ronon too. He told us that he had ascended."

"How?" John struggles to speak.

"We don't know. He left before he could tell us," Ronon answers.

"Actually, I was able to find out," Rodney begins with a smug look on his face.

"Before we returned Elizabeth's stuff to the SGC, I download some data from her laptop onto a zip-drive," boasts Rodney.

"Rodney!" John reprimands painfully and grabs his throat.

"Well, it's a good thing I did. Do you want to know or not?" snips Rodney.

John reluctantly nods his head yes.

"We all know how badly burned Carson was when they rushed him to the infirmary. Well, I guess only a few people know this and she doesn't say who, but Elizabeth was there with Carson before he died. Well, I mean before he ascended. She said he was in a lot pain, but before someone was able to get him any morphine, she was able to calm him down a little and focus on trying to ascend. The rest is history," explains Rodney.

For a brief moment everyone is silent in awe, but Ronon breaks the quietness.

"Has anyone seen Teyla yet?" asks Ronon.

"She was here when I woke up and just left not that long ago with _him_," John says with a clearer voice.

"Him?" Rodney begins, but he sees a side look from Ronon. "Oh! _Him_."

"Something about him makes me uncomfortable," says Ronon.

"You too?" interjects John.

"What? Why don't you trust him?" questions Rodney.

John contorts his face, "_I_ don't know, but it's just a feeling I have."

"Well, you better not let Teyla know you have these feelings. Otherwise, she might have some choice words for you," suggests Rodney.

"As much as I hate to say it, but McKay has a point," agrees Ronon.

John releases a big sigh, "I know, but I still think we should keep an eye on him."

Ronon nods in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Teyla slowly begins to wake up and she is amazed at how late in the day it is. The clock shows that it is nearly 11 am. She tries to quickly get out of bed, but it's not as easy as it once was before she became pregnant. She notices that Kanan is not in the room and once she is done getting showered and dressed, she heads out to find him.

She is about to wave her hand over the crystal to her door when it opens. Kanan is standing in front of her with a tray of food.

"I figured you would be getting up soon, so I went to get you some food," says Kanan. He notices she's dressed and ready to leave. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

Teyla smiles, "I was going to find you to tell you that I have to go see Dr. Keller." She sees the worry look on his face. "Do not worry. I am sure that all will be fine."

Teyla is about to walk past him when he asks her to wait. He places the tray of food on a table in her room.

"Can you not just stay here with me today?" he asks.

She senses something bothering him and gives him a curious look. She slowly walks up to him.

"Kanan? What is it that is troubling you? You know that I should see the doctor to make sure the baby is ok."

He hides his eyes from her, "I know. It is just that we have not see each other in months. I have missed so much and being here does not make me feel… comfortable. Can we not just return to our home planet?"

"No, Kanan. We cannot return to New Athos. It is not safe there any more. The people here in Atlantis understand our eagerness to resettle on another planet. I am sure they will find us a suitable home soon," she says in a comforting tone.

"Won't you at least eat with me first?" he tries to coax her.

"No. I really must go. I am late already. How about you meet me in the mess hall in about a half an hour and we will eat lunch there," she suggests.

He gives her a forced smile, "Very well. I will meet you then."

As Teyla enters the infirmary she notices the monitor to John's room is shut off. She is not sure if she should be worried or relieved. She starts to approach the door to his room, but Keller interrupts her.

"Teyla. I was glad that you told me on the comm. that you were coming in," Keller says with a smile.

Teyla sighs, "I am so sorry, Dr. Keller. I overslept. Would you believe that I was asleep for over fifteen hours?" She pauses. "Is that normal?"

Keller gives Teyla a curious look, "Um… not usually, but I guess with what you have been through during the past few days I wouldn't be too surprised."

She escorts Teyla to an examine room, "Let's just get you checked out and take some more blood. Ok?"

Teyla gives her a weak smile and gets ready for Keller to check her over. The doctor helps her up onto the table.

Teyla nervously looks at Keller "I noticed that John's monitors are off. Is he not doing better?"

Keller removes the stethoscope from around her neck, "He is doing very well. I should be releasing him to his quarters tomorrow. After that he has a lot of physical therapy to go through for his leg injury."

She begins to check Teyla's heart rate and blood pressure. "I'm sure he would love to see you. He's pretty sure he'd like to see anyone else beside McKay and Ronon."

Teyla laughs, "I would, but I am to meet Kanan in the mess hall after I'm done."

"Oh, Ok," replies Keller. "How is he dealing with all this?"

"I am not sure what you mean," answers Teyla.

"Well… I mean with coming back to Atlantis, you being pregnant and all that," responds Keller.

Teyla tries to chose her words carefully, "I… I am not sure. He seems so out of place here. He has been very attentive to me, but I do not think he likes being in Atlantis."

Keller stops for a moment and takes a sample of Teyla's blood. She walks away briefly to give it to a nurse.

"What about the rest of your people? Are they having trouble too?" asks Keller.

Teyla pauses for a moment to think, "I do not believe so. Last night was the only time I have seen them since my return, but I did not sense any of them feeling unsettled." She releases a small sigh. "I am sure it will pass soon."

"I'm sure you're right," confirms Keller. "I will let you know about the result of the blood test as soon as they come in."

Teyla thanks her and leave to meat Kanan in the mess hall.

When Teyla arrives, she is happy to see that Ronon and Rodney are with Kanan. Teyla is about to get herself some food, but Rodney volunteers too go instead.

"Actually, I was hoping that we could go to our quarters to eat," Kanan suggests nervously.

Teyla looks at him with a worried look, "But I thought we agreed to come here to eat. Also, Ronon and Rodney are here. I have not been able to see them since I have been back."

Ronon begins to look at Kanan intently and Kanan diverts his eyes away from Ronon's glare.

"I… I just would like to spend some alone time with you. That is all," Kanan says lovingly to Teyla.

"Do not be impractical Kanan. We can have time together later. Right now I would like you to spend time with my friends. Please," she pleads.

He smiles and gives her a slow nod.

During the meal Kanan can feel Ronon's eyes on him. He tries to pretend that it doesn't bother him. He remains quiet the whole time they are there and when the meal is done he tries not to show his relief.

As they are about to leave Teyla get a call on the comm. from Keller. Teyla's face grows worried.

"Is everything ok?" questions Ronon.

Teyla is nervous, "I do not know. Dr. Keller has asked that I go back to the infirmary to talk about my blood tests. She did not sound pleased."

"Do you want us to go with you?" blurts out Rodney.

She remains silent and shakes her head. She edges towards Kanan for comfort and he wraps his arm around her.

Keller can see how nervous Teyla and Kanan are and she gets right to the point.

"There is no easy way to say this to both of you, but Teyla… your Wraith DNA levels have increased dramatically. I… I can't figure out why either. We are running more test to see why it is so aggressive."

Teyla begins to cry and both Keller and Kanan try to comfort her. She dismisses them both and starts to storm out to the infirmary. She glances at John's door as she walks by and decides to walk in.

John sees the tears streaming down her face and also her fear, "Teyla? What is going on? What has gotten you upset?"

She can barely catch her breath in between the crying, "It's… getting worse…. John." She continues to gasp. "The Wraith DNA… is getting worse. I thought… you would be… the one … to understand."

He forces himself to sit completely up and he extends his arm to bring her closer. She buries her face into his chest. He knew this is the only thing he can do for her, for now. No matter what he went through when he had the retrovirus, it will never compare to what she will have to endure. Worrying not only of herself, but that also of her unborn child.


	16. Chapter 16

Kanan is about to run after Teyla, but Keller stops him. She leads him to some chairs and they both sit down.

"Kanan, "I want you to know that things are going to get worse for Teyla if we can't find a way to stop whatever Michael has done to her," Kellers says with concern.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"What I mean… um… what I'm trying to say is Teyla is going to be going through some changes as the retrovirus advances. Changes that can be harmful to her and to the baby."

He swallows hard, "What will it do to her… and to the baby?"

"We are not sure yet, but I want you to be prepare and I want you to know that we are working on a way to stop this," she adds.

He nods his head nervously and looks towards the exit, "I should really look for Teyla."

Keller agrees and he leaves. He doesn't see her anywhere and heads towards their quarters, hoping that she will be there.

John holds Teyla with all his might. He understands her fears and wishes he could do more for her. He begins to hear that her breathing is becoming irregular and he's afraid she will start to hyperventilate.

He softly talks to her in her ear, "Teyla? Teyla, please try to relax. All this stress can't be good for you and the baby."

He pulls her away from his embrace and forces her to look at him. He coaches her to control her breathing better and she slowly regains her composure.

"Listen to me. I know you are scared…" he can see tears begin to flow down her face. "We will find away to stop this. We have the best medical team in two galaxies. Ok?"

She quietly nods her head. Once again he embraces her as she cries into his shoulder. She releases a long, loud sigh and moves away.

She gives him a feeble smile, "Thank you. I feel a little better now."

John takes a hold of her hand, "You know I am here if you need… well, I won't be here, here tomorrow, but I will be in my quarters. I also doubt I'll be moving too fast with this bummed leg."

He gives her a wink and she smiles, "So, today I will be here and tomorrow I will be in my quarters. Ok?"

She lips the words thank you and with a glimmer in her eyes she slowly removes her hand out of his.

Over an hour later, Teyla arrives back at her quarters. Kanan rushes to embrace her.

"I was concerned for you. I could not find you," he says in a nervous tone.

"I am sorry that I worried you. I decided to talk to some of my friends and I also had an early supper, since I didn't have much for lunch," answers Teyla.

"You ate alone? I would have been most willing to be with you and to help you with all this," he continues.

She leads him to the couch, "I know. It is just John…"

"John?" Kanan interrupts.

"I mean Colonel Sheppard has gone through something similar. Ronon, Rodney and I were there and saw him change so quickly…"

The painful memory causes her eyes to well up. Kanan is slightly unsettled with her reaction.

"We almost lost him and I don't want what almost happen to him to happen to me," she pauses to stroke her stomach.

Kanan moves in closer and put his arm around her. She leans into to get more comfortable.

"I don't want it to happen to our child… I guess that's why I had to leave."

She stops and begins to yawn.

In a drowsy tone, she goes on, "Talking to Colonel Sheppard for a little while helped and then I ate with Rodney in the mess hall. Ronon just watched..."

She fell asleep in Kanan's arms. He carefully picks her up, places her in the bed and covers her up.

He sits back on the couch. His mind races with thoughts of Teyla and the baby. He thought about her being so close to these people instead of her own and is what he is doing going to kill her and the child?

A painful flash streaks through his head. A recall of Michael telling him that he has to complete this task, no matter what. It continues with Michael drilling in his thoughts that the people of Atlantis do not understand and they will lie about anything Michael has done.

Kanan releases a soft exhale. He knows what he needs to do and tomorrow is the day.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Kanan gets up before Teyla and goes to get her some of her favorite foods. He is planning on a whole day of pampering and breakfast in bed is first on his list. He returns to their quarters and sees that she is still sleeping. He places the tray on a table and goes over to Teyla's side.

He squats down next to her he admires the soft features on her face and tries to gently move a strand of her hair away from her eyes, but she slowly begins to wake up. She see him admiring her and she smiles grandly.

Kanan excitedly gets up and get goes to the table where he left the tray of food. Before he can say anything, the door chime rings. He goes to the door and a kindly elderly Athosian woman brings him a pot of tea. They bow respectfully, he smiles to say thank you and she leaves.

Teyla begins to giggle, "What are you doing Kanan?"

He leaves the hot pot on the table and grabs the tray. Teyla is about to get up, but he motions her to stay in bed.

"I have been told of an Earth tradition by one of the women here. They called it breakfast in bed. They suggested that you may like me to do this," Kanan explains to her.

"Aw. Kanan, that is so sweet of you to do this. Thank you so much," Teyla says with a glow about her face.

"Would you care for some tea?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you… again Kanan."

He quickly goes to get her a cup of tea, determined to not follow what Michael wanted him to do. He didn't know whom to trust, but he knew that she was afraid and that was enough for him.

He is about to turn around, but a sharp pain piercing through his head prevents him. The commands of Michael echo in his head and he must obey. He pulls out a small vial out of his pocket and places a few drops of its liquid into her drink to sedate her. He stares at her sadly as he watches her delightfully drinks her hot beverage.

Last night, after constant pleading and harassing, John was able to convince Keller to let him go sleep in his quarters. By the time Ronon was able to help him back to his quarters it was extremely late at night, but it was worth it. The quietness of his room and the comfort of his bed was all he asked for.

He is restfully sleeping until he hears his name being called out. At first he thinks it's a dream. He can recall a familiar voice, but he can't make out the face. Again he hears his name, but this time he's being shaken.

"Colonel Sheppard! John! Wake up!!" the voice shouts.

John opens his eyes and he is surprised to see whose face is in front of his own. He sits up with amazement.

"Doc? You're… you're really here?" John stutters.

"Aye, lad, but now's not the time to get all emotional. Teyla is endangered and she needs you," Carson says urgently.

"Teyla?" questions John.

"Aye! He's going to hurt her! He's the reason she's getting worse!" Carson yells.

"Who? Who's responsible?" John demands.

"Kanan!" answers Carson.

John stumbles to get his crutches and quickly hobbles to the door.

"Don't forget this," Carson holds out John's sidearm.

He gives Carson a concern look and tucks it into the front of his pants. He curses himself because he can't move fast enough.

When he finally arrives at Teyla's quarters he waves his hand over the door chime, but no one answers.

Carson becomes frantic, "Ya gotta get in there. Now!"

John rigs the door open and he is shocked to see Kanan leaning over Teyla with a needle in his hand.

"Kanan, stop!" John commands.

Kanan freezes and stares at John with pleading eyes, "I can't. I have to do this."

John can feel his heart begin to race, "No. No you don't. Don't you care about Teyla… your baby?"

Kanan swallows hard, " I do care about Teyla. More than you know, but this child is not mine."

John's eyes widens with disbelief. Kanan moves the needle closer to Teyla's leg and John puts his hand on his gun.

"Kanan, if you don't stop. I will have to shoot to prevent you hurting her any more," John states firmly.

Kanan smirks, "She will hate you if you kill me."

John's eyes sadden, "I know."

As he removes his gun, he drops one of his crutches. He attempts to compensate to stabilize on his better leg, but he loses his balance and falls. He can feel all the stitches in his leg rip out. He ignores the pain and tries to focus on where he dropped his gun.

Kanan takes advantage of John's situation and plunges the needle into Teyla's leg and begins to push and the plunger.

"No!" John yells.

His view begins to darken, but not before he sees a red light from Ronon's stun gun hit Kanan and his collapse.

Ronon quickly checks on Teyla and then John. He can see that John's leg is bleeding a lot. Ronon thinks about how glad he was that Carson had gotten him to help John, but he wish he had arrived earlier. He wished he could've prevented John's injury and Kanan injecting Teyla.

Keller rushes in with a medical team and rushes both John and Teyla to the infirmary. Kanan is brought to a holding cell.

John wakes up abruptly and tries to sit up, but Rodney stops him from doing so. He can see the worry in John's face.

"Teyla," John says with a weak voice.

Rodney lowers his eyes and his face saddens. John can't help but think of the worse. His eyes start to water up.

He can barely choke out the words, "Is she…"

"Oh. No…no she's alive, but she lost the baby," interrupts Rodney.

John closes his eyes in anguish. He knew how much this baby meant to her.

Anger settles in John's voice, "And Kanan?"

"He's dead. We don't know what happened. He started to ramble about being forced by Michael to do this. Maybe some kind of brainwash… I don't know, but obviously he won't be finishing his mission. He died before we could put him in the cell. Dr. Keller has someone doing an autopsy on him and the baby," Rodney explains.

"Why the baby?" John asks.

"Dr. Keller is hoping to find away to help Teyla," Rodney answers. "She can't use what we used on you. It's a different strain. Plus, Teyla is changing differently then you."

John gives him a curious look, "How so?"

"Well, she's not changing physically…well not that we can see. Her DNA is increasing, but we haven't seen anything happen yet."


	18. Chapter 18

John's face grows concern, "What? I…I don't understand."

Before Rodney could say another word, Sam and Keller walk in to see John. Both of them have solemn faces and are very quiet.

Rodney gives Sam and Keller a nod, "I was just telling John about Teyla."

John' facial expression softens as well as his voice, "How is she? Rodney said something about the Wraith DNA is increasing?"

Keller shuffles a little and releases a sigh, "Well, to answer your first question, she is sleeping right now. We had to sedate after we told her that the baby died and the whole thing about Kanan… she was very insisting to know what was going on. But as for everything else... we will have to keep her monitored."

Silence fills the room for what seems for several minutes. John mentally curses himself for not being able to prevent all of this from happening.

Sam finally breaks the quietness, "Ronon and Dr. Keller said that they were told by Dr. Beckett to go to Teyla's room…"

"Yeah, he came to me too and I was the first one there," interrupts John.

"Well, I guess that the ancients were not pleased because one of the scientists found him wandering the halls. He was confused, but unlike each time Daniel came back, at least Dr. Beckett was clothed."

Everyone gives Sam a disturbing look. She notices and tries to hide her smirk by tucking her head down.

"Um, sorry," Sam clears her throat. "It's a long story."

"Does that mean he's…" John is not sure what to ask.

"Yes. He is no longer ascended. He can not recall what has happened in the past year or so, but he checks out to be ok otherwise."

John looks at Keller, "Can I go see her later?"

"Well, you lost a lot of blood and until we take the IV out, I'd rather you stay in your bed. Plus, I don't know if she'd be up for visitors right now," answers Keller.

John gives her an understanding nod.

"And you need to get some rest. I've already told Ronon earlier that he can see you later," Keller reprimands with a pointing finger.

They all leave John to rest, but his mind won't allow him. All he can think about is Teyla and all the pain she is going through.

A couple of days later John is allowed to go to his quarters to continue his recovery. He has heard that Teyla was released from the infirmary shortly before him and debates if he should see how she is doing. Dr. Keller mentioned to him that Teyla said she didn't want any visitors, but Keller personally didn't think it was a good idea. .

He stops in front of her doorway and before he even realizes he waves his hand over the chimes. He gets no response and he expected not to get one.

"Teyla! I know you are in there. I also know that you don't want to see anyone, but I'm not leaving and I don't know how long I stand up with this leg," John says loudly.

The door opens and he sees her standing there with her head down. She doesn't even look him. She just turns around, flops on her bed and buries her head in her pillow.

John walks in and the door closes behind him. He slowly hobbles over to her bed and sits next to her. He reaches a hand out and begins to stroke the back of her head. She turns to look at him and he sees her wet face from all her crying.

John can feel her pain and his emotions get the best of him too. Tears begin to trickle down his face. He extends his arm and she gets up to nestle up to him. No words are exchanged. He just stays with her, holding and comforting her, as she continues weeping.

A week goes by and every day John would try to convince Teyla to come out and eat with him, Ronon and Rodney, but every time she would refuse. She wouldn't ever come out to visit Carson. So, John made sure that someone from the mess hall would bring her something to eat for all her meals.

He's about to pass her room, thinking she would say no again, but something inside him felt he should go see her.

He is about to wave his hand over the chimes, when he hears her say to come in. He feels a little confused on how she knew, but he shakes it off and goes in any way.

He enters her quarters, but he doesn't see her until she come out of the bathroom wearing a stunning outfit and a smile.

"I see you are feeling better. Does that mean you are coming with me to have some breakfast?" John teases.

"Perhaps," she simply says and smiles.

John notices that something is different. He can't put his finger on it, but as long as she is smiling he didn't mind.

She walks up to him and places a hand on his chest and begins to slowly push him back against the wall. John sees a hunger in her eyes that he has never seen before and become concern.

"Um… T…Teyla. W… what are you doing?" stutters John.

She brings her face closer and closes her eyes, as if to absorb his essences, "I know you desire me John. I can feel it. I have felt it for some time now. Why do you resist?" Teyla says in a seductive tone.

Every part of him wants to give in, but he knew something is wrong. He begins to raise his hand to his comm.

"Teyla, I'm going to get a hold of Dr. Keller and I think we should go to the infirmary," John says softly.

"No," Teyla commands.

His hand freezes before he can reach his ear and he can hear her voice echo in his head. The only time he felt this feeling was when a queen was controlling him and he suddenly realizes that something seriously wrong.

He struggles to utter a word as she draws closer to him, "Teyla, please."

"Can you deny that you have feelings for me?" she asks.

He closes his eyes trying not to answer, but he could resist her, "No… no I can't deny my feelings."

"Say it," her words hisses in his ear.

"Teyla," pleads John.

She begins to nibble on his ear. "Say it," she says softly.

He can't fight any longer, "I… I love you."

She can feel him shaking with nervousness, "Don't you want me… John?"

"Teyla. This is not you and this is not how this should be. Not like this. Please Teyla. Please let me bring you to Keller," begs John.

She ignores him and begins to kiss him. He no longer fights her and starts relax, but all he can think about is when he was under the influence of the retrovirus and they experienced their first kiss.

Teyla senses his thoughts and quickly pulls back. She looks scared and ashamed, "Oh, John. What am I doing? How could I do that to you?"

He sees Teyla begin to cry and pulls her into a hug, "Don't worry Teyla. We'll go to the infirmary and go see Keller. Maybe see can figure things out."

She nods her head in agreement and they leave together.


	19. Chapter 19

John and Teyla sit quietly in the infirmary while Keller and Carson looks over the scans they did on her. She keeps her low and her eyes away from John. She feels ashamed of what she did to him.

He notices that she is uncomfortable and he walks up to her slowly, placing her chin between his finger and thumb. He lifts her face so he can see her eyes. She tries to pull away.

"Teyla. Look at me," he asks softly and their eyes meet. "It wasn't you doing that and I'm not mad at you."

Her eyes smile slightly, "Thank you John for understanding." She pauses for a moment. "Did you really mean that you love…?"

They both can hear Ronon and Rodney coming into the infirmary, bickering about something.

John smiles and whispers to her, "Yes, and I always will."

"You will always what?" asks Ronon.

John sighs and thinks to himself about how inconvenient Ronon's super hearing can be sometimes and Teyla sees John hesitate.

"He was just saying that he will _always_ be here for me during anything that happens," she says calmly.

John gives her a little smile and she returns it. Ronon notices, but he doesn't say anything.

Carson and Keller come in and they look very serious. John moves closer to Teyla, sensing that the news will be grave. Sam walks in just in time to hear the doctors news.

They both let out a sigh and Keller nods to Carson to let him speak first.

"Ok, Teyla dear. Why don't you first tell us some things you've been experiencing?" Carson asks softly.

"Well, I do not know how to explain what just happened," she answers nervously.

"That's alright, dear. Try your best," encourages Carson.

Tears start to well up in her eyes, "I was behaving like a Wraith queen and using mind control."

Everyone, except for John, has shocked looks on their faces. Sam looks at John and he shakes his head in hopes she doesn't ask what Teyla tried to do. Luckily, she understands and decides not to question the issue any further.

"Anything else Teyla?" asks Keller.

Teyla glances at John and he begins to worry after seeing her frightened look. She starts to wring her hands out of fear of what he might say.

"I… I think Michael is trying to reach me," she says quietly.

"What? Why did you say this earlier?" John asks in a gentle tone.

Teyla is relieved because John is calm and becomes more relaxed, "At first I thought I was having bad dreams. I had lost my baby and…" She begins to choke up.

"It's ok, Teyla. Take your time," says Sam.

Teyla take a deep breath, " After I lost my child, I started having dreams of my people and Michael was keeping them captive in a dark room, but more recently I am starting to sense his presence in my mind."

"You mean in your dreams?" asks Keller.

"No. It is throughout the day. While I am awake," Teyla answers.

"Well then. That would explain the increase brain activities that we can see in the scans we took. I know you were mourning dear, but if you allowed us to monitor you more closely we could've seen this sooner," Carson explains.

"Is there anything we can do Doc?" questions Ronon.

"Well the only thing we can do is to give her inhibitors to slow the process down," answers Keller, thinking Ronon meant her.

"But that won't last long," remarks John.

"And I do not wish to have it," Teyla boldly voices.

They all look at her with confused and worried faces. John lowers his eyes and tries to hide his disagreement to her wish.

"I have the means to find my people. I need to try," she pleads.

John slowly moves away and begins to leave the infirmary. Teyla is devastated that he's walking away.

"John," begs Teyla.

He turns around to look at her and everyone else, "If we are going to do this, then we need to do it quickly and we need to set some security measure as well," John says in an understanding way.

He looks at Sam for approval and she nods her head yes. Ronon and Rodney volunteer to help him.

John looks at Teyla one last time before he leaves, "Remember Teyla, I always will."

Teyla looks at him with awe and tears in her eyes as he leaves with Ronon and Rodney to help to get ready to get her people back.


	20. Chapter 20

After John, Ronon and Rodney leave, Sam stays behind with Teyla and Keller. Carson excuses himself to work on a cure for Teyla.

"Does this mean you are close to helping Teyla?" Sam asks Keller.

"Not as close as we would like to be, but hopefully in a few days we will have it," answers Keller.

John radios Sam and tells her that they will have Teyla quarantined to her room and put up a force field up around that section of the hallway in case things go wrong while she tries to link with Michael. He also says that they will posts guards outside of the force field as another precaution.

Sam agrees with everything up to that point, but then John asks to stay with Teyla while they do this. Sam hesitates, but John says he has a higher tolerance to her powers then anyone else would and he maybe the best chance to talk her out of anything if things go wrong. After a minute or so of contemplating she agrees, but she wants to see him in her office first and he agrees.

Teyla returns to her quarters and Rodney calculates what he needs to do to set up a force field. Ronon agrees to be ready and if anything does go wrong he's prepared to stun her, if necessary. John goes to Sam's office as she had asked.

Sam gestures for him to sit down and she leans on the front of her desk. John can see the concern look on her face.

Sam crosses her arms, "John, is there something going on between you and Teyla that I need to know? I mean… what happened today. I know you didn't want me to ask before, but now I feel I must."

"It's kinda personal," he expresses simply.

"John, please. I just don't want whatever personal feelings you may have for her get in the way of what we are trying to do," Sam continues.

"Fine," he says with a sigh. "She was trying to manipulate me earlier, but nothing bad happened."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asks as she sits up straighter and uncrosses her arms.

John simply gives her a shy look and after a few seconds she realized why he said it was personal.

"Oooh…." Sam remarks.

"No. It's not what you think. She stopped before things got any further," he blurts out.

Sam gives him a look as if to say, _oh really_.

"This is what I'm worried about John. She might use her abilities against you," Sam voices her concern.

"Are you willing to have someone else there with her? Because if things go wrong, I'm the best chance you have," John states strongly.

Sam stands up, "Ok then, but you should take a stun gun."

John gets up as well, "No. No weapons. I don't want her to use it against me if I can't control her."

Sam agrees and he leaves to be with Teyla. When he gets to her quarters he can see her pacing. He reassures her that everything will be all right and everything they are doing is for her and people.

She sits on her mat on the floor and begins to meditate. In a short time her eyes open and she stares straight ahead.

"I can see my people. I see him taking one of them," Teyla begins to get upset. "He is using them for his experiment!"

"Try to stay calm Teyla. Do you think you can see what planet the are on?" John asks.

She looks as if she is searching, "Yes. I see the symbol in Michael's mind."

"Do you think he knows you are there and he's setting us up for a trap?" John questions.

"No. I do not believe he is aware of my presence," she answers.

She pulls out of her trance and tells John the coordinates. John left his comm. open and Rodney, Sam and Radek hear the whole thing. They find the planet on their database and Lorne, Ronon and a few other teams of Marines get ready to leave to rescue the Athosians.

Teyla suggests they keep the gate open as long as they can so Michael can't escape and to keep in constant radio contact as well. Also, she suggests they can shut the gate down just before her people and the teams need to return. Sam and John agree it's a very good idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Within the hour the teams are ready to deploy and they leave through the open gate. Teyla begins to meditate again and John is surprised.

"What are you doing Teyla?" he queries

She keeps her eyes closed, "I am making sure that Michael does not detect them while they look for my people."

"This is not what we agreed Teyla," he strongly voices.

"John. If we want this mission to be successful I need to do this," she debates back.

John sighs after he hears Sam on the comm. agreeing with Teyla.

The teams are able to find the Athosians in no time, thanks to Teyla's directions she gave to them earlier. She says aloud that she senses that Michael is aware of Atlantis presence and Sam makes Lorne aware of it.

Lorne and his men begin to fight the massive creatures as they try to retreat to the gate. While John observes Teyla, he notices a change in her behavior.

"Teyla?" he asks sternly.

"I am trying to control the creatures. There are too many for them to fight. If I can command them to stay away they may have a chance to escape," she pleads.

Lorne and Ronon radio that the creatures have froze in place and a small smile comes over Teyla's face. Ronon's team finds a few more Athosians, but before they leave they meet up with Michael.

Michael is about to fire his weapon, but one of the creatures knocks it out of his hand and pins him to a wall. Ronon give Michael a devilish smile, as Michael looks confused.

"What's the matter Michael? Something wrong?" Ronon teases.

Teyla asks Ronon to ask what he had done to her and why did Kanan say the baby was not his. Ronon asks and Michael looks slightly happy.

"I see that Teyla is using her new found abilities. I would think she would be grateful for what I have done," boasts Michael.

Teyla is not pleased with his response and makes the creature squeeze Michael tighter causing him to yell in pain.

"Very well, I did this in hopes of making my perfect queen. All the beauty would remain, but the mind of a Wraith would be prominent. As for your child… I needed to find way to make it the perfect Wraith, one that would be able to possess the means to use Ancient technology. I was able to obtain a sample of one of your teammates' DNA." Michael begins to laugh. "How is it doing? I assume that Kanan completed his task."

"You assume wrong and they are both dead. Thanks to you," Ronon snaps angrily.

"Then I send my regards to Teyla and Colonel Sheppard," taunts Michael.

Everyone that hears him is in shock. Ronon instantly raises his weapon and aims toward Michael's head. Teyla is engulfed by her anger and she orders Ronon to get out of there quickly. As he is about leave he sees a swarm of the giant monsters begins to attack Michael. Teyla delights in the fact that Michael's death is by her means. She is overcome with rage and has trouble controlling herself.

"Teyla, no!" John shouts.

He tries to get closer to her, but she stops him and he drops to his knees.

"Teyla please. Let go… You are not alone in this!" John begs.

She continues to struggle as tears of fury flow down her face. Teyla turns to looks into his eyes that were full of pain and she slowly lets go.

While this is going on another team setup C-4s so they can destroy the compound. The gate on the Alantis end is shut down so that Lorne and them can reactivate it to return. They are able to rescue all of the Athosians and they are brought to the infirmary to be examined.

Halling asks Ronon to see Teyla, but Ronon explains to him why she's not there and every thing that has been going on. Halling is saddened and informs some of his people so they may say a special prayer for her.

It is finally over. Michael is dead and Teyla's people are safe. John radios Keller to bring an inhibitor to calm Teyla down. She is still upset from all Michael had done and John struggles to ease her anger.

"Are you not angry for what he has done to you and to me?" Teyla yells at John.

"Of course I am," the mere thought screams in his mind. "We lost a child we didn't know was ours, but I can't deal with it now. Right now I need you … I need you to focus and relax. If you lose yourself to this… then Michael wins."

"I can sense your rage and it is almost as great as mine," Teyla continues.

"Yes, but together we _can_ work through it," he says as he tries to hug her.

She fights for a few moments, she even tries to force him to let go my using her mind control, but all he does is holder tight and whisper "no" in her ear.

She finally begins to cry and he continues to hold her. He cups his hand behind her head as they both relax into a deeper embrace.

" I love you John Sheppard."

"And I love you too Teyla Emmagan."

They stayed there for a while until he was sure she was completely settled down.

"I'm going to let Keller come in and let her give you the medication. Alright?" he asks softly.

He can feel her nod her head and he tells Keller to come in. She also gives Teyla a sedative and shortly after she falls asleep.

"How are her people?" John asks Keller.

"For the most part, they look fine. There are a few that will need the same kind of treatment as Teyla will need and we are hoping to have that soon."

"Thank you doc and thank Carson for me too," he says with fatigue in his voice.

"I will," she replies and leaves the room.

Teyla asks not to have any visitors until she is cured. She is ashamed and even though everyone told her they understood, she didn't trust herself. The inhibitors are able to sustain her for a couple more days, until Carson is able to administer the vaccine. Teyla and the few Athosians that needed it are cured within a week's time. It took many treatments to get their normal DNA levels back.

During her week of recovery John had asked for them to take thing slow. He wants to give her time to mourn the loss of someone she thought she could trust and love, and to also allow her the time to deal with all she has to endure. She loves how understanding he is and she knows that would be the right thing to do.

The following week, Teyla, John and the Athosians asks Atlantis to join them in a special ceremony to say good-bye to John and Teyla's little boy. Many tears were shed including John's and as he mourns their loss he reaches for Teyla's hand.

"I will always," he says to her softly.

"I will always as well," she responds as she lightly squeezes his had.

The End.


End file.
